


Too Much

by Emmatheslayer



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 16:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/pseuds/Emmatheslayer
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Kudos: 8





	Too Much

Edward cared way too much. About his riddles. About his self indulgences.  
How could I ever love him like I thought I did? He didn't care for me and my goals to destroy Gotham. He wanted his dream. We once did share a dream. But he met that harlot and all of our dreams were dashed. So yes, I do care. I care way too much. That had always been my downfall. Too much for Gotham. Too much for him. Too much for everyone else. And not enough time for myself. So I will change that starting with showing Nygma who is in charge here .


End file.
